


All Tied Up

by sunflower_swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fellatio, Light Petting, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Smell, Taste, TasteofSmut 2020, Touch, hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: It is Draco's birthday. Hermione has a (sexy) surprise planned, but he will have to wait to find out what it is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Taste of Smut 2020.
> 
> Thank you to HLW, EBY, GLD, and HJR for reading my words and helping me make them better.

Draco lingered in the vague area between sleep and waking. _Do I smell...bacon?_ Turning over, he flung his arm out to the opposite side of the bed. He patted the cold and empty sheets before cracking open one eye. The morning light pierced through the bedroom window and insulted his senses. Scrunching his eyes closed, he buried his face into the pillow. _Sniff...I definitely smell bacon._

With agitation at the impertinence of the morning, he rolled out of bed. He squinted through the morning haze in an attempt to locate his pajama bottoms. _There they are._ (On the floor where he had thrown them without ceremony the evening before.) Stifling a yawn, he grabbed them and pulled them on. He gave his reflection a quick consideration, then shuffled into the hallway. Draco inhaled the delicious aromas wafting from downstairs, and his mouth watered.

Upon reaching the doorway into the kitchen, he leaned against the frame to admire his beautiful witch. She was flitting around the kitchen fixing breakfast. He watched as Hermione’s too-short pajama shorts showed off a graze of soft cheek on each side. Oh, how Draco adored those shorts. Below those voluptuous cheeks was a pair of strong legs he loved to have wrapped around him. Moving his gaze back up her body, he devoured the stunning hourglass-shape, accented by a thin white tank. He catalogued every curve and dip to memory. Draco felt an aching fire fill his groin as he watched her supple and nimble figure bound around the kitchen. He massaged his bulge through the fabric of his pajamas with slow and deliberate strokes.

Bare-chested, he sauntered into the kitchen. He snaked his strong arms around her waist, catching her mid-stride. Pressing his face into her auburn bed-head mess she called hair, he breathed in and found comfort in the scent of her apple shampoo.

“Good morning, love,” Draco breathed in her ear. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” he added with a nibble to her ear lobe.

Hermione smiled and leaned back into his athletic body. His arousal pressed against her lower back while he brushed his hands up and down her waist.

“Bacon, eggs, and...” The toaster popped. “...toast,” Hermione finished with a gesture toward the toaster. She leaned her head back so it rested on Draco’s shoulder. “Happy Birthday,” she whispered with a grin, and kissed his stubbled cheek.

Draco felt the warmth of her lips linger on his skin. “Birthday breakfast for me?” he said. “How’d I get so lucky?”

He planted languid kisses down her tender neck. Hermione sighed in delight and tilted her head to allow him better access. Draco’s left hand glided up her torso and found her pert breasts. He massaged one through her tank, teasing the nipple between his strong and agile fingers. His right hand moved down the front of her shorts, finding she was not wearing any panties. The revelation caused further straining of his already tight pajamas. Draco released a possessive growl. With consummate skill, he pressed two fingers into her silken curls and explored her damp folds, encircling her delicate nub.

Hermione let out a soft moan and said, “That feels...amazing but...if you...don’t stop...distracting me...I’m gonna...burn breakfast.”

He spun her to face him, resting his hands on her shapely hips and pressed his forehead to hers. “Birthday breakfast made by a beautiful witch who appreciates my dexterous skills. What more could I ask for?”

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck. “I’m saving the real surprise for tonight.” She bit her lip with a naughty smile that sent his imagination into overdrive.

“What if...” Draco pulled Hermione closer and tugged on a twist of wild hair. “What if we both skip work today, and you give me my surprise now?”

Hermione’s chocolate eyes danced. “No!” She swatted his shoulder. “You know you can’t skip auror training.” She attempted an expression of extreme seriousness, despite the grin playing on her mouth.

Draco knew neither of them could skip work today, but it was worth a try.

“Plus,” Hermione continued. “I start research with Neville at St. Mungo’s today. Go sit down,” Hermione gestured toward the table with the kitchen utensil, “and I’ll finish breakfast.”

Draco released her, but not before kissing the top of her head and giving her a frisky slap on the bottom.

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed with a jump. “You be good, or you won’t get your surprise tonight,” she laughed.

Draco could be good. Good-ish at least.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had butterflies in her stomach as she strolled into Neville’s research lab. She wiped her sweaty palms on her robes before calling out, “Morning, Neville!”

Neville turned to her, holding a strange-looking potted plant. “Good morning, Hermione!” He returned the greeting with equal enthusiasm and a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“I was so thrilled when Healer Ferguson told me I would get to work on research with you!” Hermione exclaimed. She bobbed on the balls of her feet and her heart felt like it would burst.

“I’m afraid it’s not super exciting most of the time,” Neville informed her. “Some days seem like a lot of dead ends honestly.” He shrugged with a light chuckle.

“Gee, Neville,” Hermione giggled. “Try not to oversell it now.”

He rolled his eyes with a grin and set the plant down, “Ok. Yes, it is important work. And making a breakthrough is exciting. Today however,” he approached Hermione and placed a hand on each shoulder, giving them a gentle squeeze. “You’re going to be doing some filing.” He offered her a weak smile and an awkward shrug.

Crashing back to Earth, she mumbled, “Oh.” She knew it was her first day and all, but she had hoped for something...more. Hermione hung her head.

Neville shook her out of her ruminations. “Hey,” he said, “it may just be filing, but it’s important filing and it needs to be done.”

Hermione looked back up into the round welcoming face of her friend. “You’re right,” she said, disappointment waning. “Show me what to do!” Hermione clapped her hands together. Even if the first day didn’t turn out to be what she had expected, she would still give the task her best effort.

As it turned out, Neville was right. Sorting and filing the hospital's research papers was indeed important work. Hermione even enjoyed skimming through the abstracts on the top pages. Neville had contributed many of them she noticed, and felt a swell of pride for her friend. Despite all this, she had to admit it was a little mind-numbing and tedious. She had hoped for something more intellectually stimulating than...filing research papers. Hermione let out a long breath and tried to keep her mind on the task at hand. Tried. By mid-afternoon she found her mind wandering to the conversation she’d had with Draco the week before...

_Hermione and Draco were lounging on the couch together, each with their nose in a book. He was on one side with his ankles crossed and his feet on the coffee table. She lay crossways with her head on his thigh and her feet propped up on the armrest. Draco absent-midedly played with her hair._

_“Draco?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_She closed her book and sat up to face him. Hermione tucked a leg under herself and placed an arm across the back of the sofa behind Draco’s head. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Draco,” she repeated, and tapped him on the shoulder._

_Draco shut his book and turned his magnetic grey eyes to her. His lips parted in a smirk. He wrapped one of her curls around his finger. “Yeah?”_

_Hermione ran her tongue over her lips. “I was thinking.” She traced her index finger up and down along his thigh. “Well, I had an idea.”_

_Draco’s eyes sparkled and he leaned closer to Hermione. “Yeah?”_

_She bit her lower lip and pressed on. “Ginny was showing me this catalogue, and it had some interesting things in it.” She could feel her heart beating faster, the flush rising in her chest. What if he said no?_

_“Go on.” Draco scanned her face and arched an eyebrow._

_“Well,” Hermione said. She scooted closer and positioned her mouth next to his ear. “I was thinking about getting some rope,” she whispered._

_Draco took a sharp breath._

_Her fingers moved from his thigh to trace circles on his chest. “And a blindfold,” she purred._

_He let out a low whimper. “Oh, Salazar. Yes, please,” he growled._

“Shit!” Neville yelled, knocking Hermione out of her daydream.

Hermione gazed up and frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Damn plant,” was all he supplied before bolting out the door.

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth. _Is he ok? Should I follow him?_ Before she had time to act on these thoughts, Neville wandered back in with his hand wrapped in gauze.

“Uh,” Hermione glanced at the offending plant, “What happened?”

“It, um,” Neville grimaced, “bit me.”

“What?!” Hermione blinked.

“I’ll be fine,” Neville reassured her. “Happens a lot actually,” he added, lifting the wrap and glancing at the wound. He then noticed the time and said, “Didn’t you mention needing to leave a little early today?”

Hermione looked at the time and gasped. “Yes! Are you sure you’re ok though?” Her brows knitted in concern for her friend.

“I’ll live Hermione,” Neville laughed. “Go on now. Sounds like you have something important planned for tonight.”

She beamed. “See you tomorrow!” she called as she bounced out of the lab.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco exuded confidence as he strode into Auror HQ. “Potter. Weasley.” He nodded at his auror-in-training partners. The pair had been less obnoxious since he and Hermione had made their relationship official.

“Malfoy,” Harry and Ron spoke at the same time, returning Draco’s greeting before resuming their previous conversation.

Draco took a seat, and let his mind drift to thoughts of what surprise might await him tonight...

_Draco stepped out of the floo. He froze in the act of dusting off his robes as he took in the sight before him. Hermione Granger, wearing nothing but a very short apron, that barely covered her most interesting bits, stood in the center of the living room._

_“Surprise,” she said with a teasing grin._

_A charge of excitement ripped through him, and he crossed the distance in three strides. He picked her up, cupping her arse, and pressed her back into the wall. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her center against his growing arousal. The surge of heat to his manhood stoked a fire of primal need, and he claimed her mouth with wild and fierce passion._

_Hermione’s eyelids fluttered and she let out a lustful moan as Draco ravaged her exposed flesh. He surrendered to the demanding need to savour her delicious body. Blood thundered in his veins. There was nothing slow or gentle about his aggressive feast of her body. Hermione quivered, clutching fistfuls of his robes, and pulled them closer together._

_Finally, he peeled them away from the wall and walked to the couch. On the way, he continued the bruising attack with his mouth while untying the dainty apron. They both needed to be as naked as possible, as fast as possible, he decided. He lay Hermione on the couch, and parted his mouth from her body long enough to rid it of the damn apron._

_“So…” Hermione gasped. “Do you like your surprise?”_

_Draco paused to peer into her eyes. “I’m about to show you how much I like my surprise.”_

Harry interrupted his thoughts. “Happy Birthday, by the way, Malfoy.”

Draco shook his head to clear it. “Wh...What?”

“I said ‘Happy Birthday.’ You ok?”

“Yeah,” Draco chuckled. “I’m fine. Just sort of spaced out there,” he added. “Thanks.”

“Anything good planned?” Ron asked.

“I’m not sure.” Draco tapped his fingers against the tabletop. “This morning Hermione mentioned a surprise for me tonight. Has she said anything to either of you?”

Harry and Ron exchanged questioning looks. “Nope,” Harry replied. “I haven’t heard anything.”

“Neither have I,” added Ron with a shrug.

 _Hm_ , wondered Draco. _What is that witch up to?_

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione arrived home first, which was fortunate because she had some prep work to do before Draco arrived. She went to the bedroom and grabbed a shopping bag from the back of the closet. Carrying the bag to the bed, she pulled out an assortment of candles. On the dresser she placed a variety pillar candles of different sizes and heights. Then she set a few votive candles on the nightstands. Finally, she found the special Honey Vanilla scented, edible massage oil candle. She removed the lid and held it to her nose; it smelled sensuous. This one needed to be lit now to allow the oil time to melt, so she deposited it on the nightstand and cast a nonverbal Fire Charm. The Honey Vanilla fragrance immediately filled the air, but it did not overwhelm the senses.

Going back to the shopping bag on the bed, she removed black silk rope and a black silk blindfold. She pulled the velvety rope through her smooth hands and her heart raced. A happiness crept over her as Hermione thought about how she would use these items tonight; she felt like she was floating. She situated the rope and blindfold out of sight, but also within reach.

The last item in the bag was an emerald lace teddy, which seemed to be more strap than lace. Hermione held up the skimpy garment. It was green because it was her Slytherin’s birthday after all. _How long will it take me to get into this thing?_ She checked the time. Draco should be home in about ten minutes. Just enough time to finish getting ready for his birthday surprise.

Hermione finished wiggling into the teddy, and stepped back to admire herself from all angles in the bathroom mirror. _Draco is going to flip when he sees me in this._ She smiled at her reflection and tousled her hair. Her stomach fluttered at the sound of the floo downstairs, and she dashed out of the ensuite.

“Hermione?” Draco called from downstairs.

“Up here!” Hermione hollered.

She extinguished the Honey Vanilla candle, and noticed it had accumulated a considerable amount of melted oil for such a short period of time. Draco’s rhythmic footsteps were unmistakable on the stairway. With a quick flick of her wand, she lit the other candles she had put on the dresser and nightstands. The door handle turned. Hermione leapt onto the bed and assumed a seductive pose.

Draco entered the darkened room and his eyes and mouth opened wide, his eyebrows raised. His cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated as he rushed over to the bed. Articles of clothing were ripped off his body as he went.

“Happy Bir…” was all she got out before his lips crashed into hers.

Hermione gasped and whimpered into the kiss. Draco’s tongue wrestled for dominance with hers. Her skin tingled under his every touch. His fingers seemed to explore her skin with a mind of their own. He grasped her lush breasts, rolling each taut nipple in turn. 

“I’ve been dreaming of you all day,” Draco said between kisses.

“Me, too.” Hermione agreed, thinking back on her day. “Are you ready for your surprise?” she asked with bated breath.

Draco pulled back, cocked an eyebrow, and said, “This,” he gestured toward her, “isn’t my surprise?”

Hermione crawled off the bed. “It’s _part_ of your surprise.” Before he had time to process her words, she snapped her fingers and the silk rope she had tucked away earlier sprang to life. It wound itself around Draco’s wrists and ankles, and left Draco sprawled on the bed spreadeagle.

Draco’s brows pulled together. “Uh…” He looked between his wrists and blinked. “Hermione?” He tried to give them a tug, but they had no give.

“Remember when I told you about my rope and blindfold idea?” Hermione placed a hand on her hip and twirled the blindfold around one finger of the other hand.

His piercing steel grey eyes narrowed into slits. “Oh, you bad witch.” He snickered.

Hermione slinked onto the foot of the bed. “You like it when I’m bad.” She planted light kisses moving up along his leg. 

His cock trembled at her attention. “Oh, Salazar. Yes, I do.” Draco groaned. “But I thought I’d be the one tying you up.”

Hermione ceased her kisses. “This is ok though, right?” she simpered.

“Merlin, don’t stop,” Draco implored.

Bolstered by his approval, Hermione moved up Draco’s body. She raked her fingernails across his chest and was rewarded as a soft hiss escape from his lips. Straddling his chest, Hermione held up the blindfold for Draco to see. His eyes flashed and he grinned wickedly. She placed the blindfold over his eyes and ran her tongue across his lips. They parted to allow her access. She slid her tongue over his before pulling back, and summoning the melted massage candle.

“This is going to be warm,” she warned him, before drizzling a line of hot oil across his chest. Draco drew a sharp breath and let out a deep, guttural groan.

Hermione rubbed the oil all along his well-defined chest and flat abdomen. She felt powerful in this position of control, and intended to enjoy every second of it. Working her way down to his now fully erect cock, she poured more hot oil into her palm. Circling his hard length with her hands, she slicked it with the honey vanilla oil.

Draco let out a satisfied moan, and attempted to buck his hips up, but the restraints prevented him from getting very far. His breath quickened. “Oh, yes,” he panted. “That feels so good.”

She used her thumb to rub his frenulum as she stroked up and down. With each caress she made him more rigid and engorged. Hermione leaned down and used the tip of her tongue to lick around his testicles. The feathery strokes of her tongue, combined with the movement of her hand, caused Draco to shiver.

Hermione moved the attention of her lips to his erection, and brushed her lips against it. The Honey Vanilla oil tasted as good as it smelled. “Do you want me to suck it?” she teased.

“Y- Yes. Please…suck my cock,” Draco pleaded.

She explored every inch. First, she swept the underside from bottom to tip. Then she swirled her tongue around the head, moving it in and out of her mouth. She played and teased with her tongue until she thought Draco could handle no more. With eagerness, she devoured his full member into her mouth. Draco gasped as she enveloped him into her mouth. 

His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as Hermione sucked and whirled her tongue around his penis. “Fuck…‘Mione…” he groaned, “I’m gonna…”

She sucked harder and tickled his sac with her fingers. This sent him over the edge and he shuddered with a cry of release. Draco’s body went slack, his head lolled off to the side, and his breathing was ragged.

Hermione gave his leg an appreciative pat, and ambled to the ensuite. When she returned, she removed the restraints and blindfold from Draco with a swish of her wand. She crawled up in bed next to him and nuzzled her face into his chest. He drew a long breath, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her tight against him.  
She raised her chin to peer into Draco’s pewter eyes. “Did you have a fun birthday?” she purred.

Draco smirked and said, “Damn right I did. I’m spent.”

“Well… I have a potion for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first finished fic, so let me know what you think.
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
